This invention relates to a chamber filter press and more particularly to such a press which has movable filter plates suspended on horizontal guides and moved thereon by an endless transporting assembly driven by a reversible motor. The transporting assembly carries dogging members which engage cams on the filter plates as the press is opened.
Difficulties have been encountered with prior art apparatus due to the fact that the dogging device must have a relatively complicated design which requires a second stop for the change-over from reverse to forward motion. This second stop must be so designed that at the end of the forward motion it automatically disengages from the plate just moved forward and then is immediately in the position again to seize the next filter plate at the end of the subsequent reverse motion.